Bumblebee
by KisachiKun
Summary: One Shot - Prowl va a la tierra, pero antes quiere despedirse de alguien... (la historia se ubica luego de los eventos de Dark Cybertron - IDW)


**Bumblebee**

Las decisión ya estaba tomada, la nave ya estaba lista, pero antes de partir, da dos pasos hacia atrás y con una media vuelta camina en sentido contrario del lugar de despegue, solamente un grupo de cinco bots verdes se habían dado cuenta del repentino cambio de rumbo de su líder. No mediaron palabras ya que se encontraban caminando detrás de él y este solo se limito a cruzar por ellos, cambiar a su modo vehículo y partir.

El lugar estaba un poco apartado de donde estaban, se encontraba desolado con un cráter y pedazos de ciudad, fue ahí en donde se libró la última batalla, en donde todo explotó y la amenaza de Shockwave fue terminada. Sólo una pequeña esfera lila brillante se encontraba en el medio mismo del cráter de lo que alguna vez fue Cristal City, a una distancia prudente, cambia su modo vehículo y camina lentamente hacia la esfera.

-La tierra – interrumpió el vasto silencio del lugar – me imagino a ti diciendo el porqué no debemos ir y dejar a los humanos en paz, pero sé que al final nos acompañarías ya que te gustaba ese lugar.

Se interrumpe a sí mismo y mira el cielo despejado, era de día y todo parecía tan tranquilo, si no fuera por los escombros y los restos nadie diría que allí pasó algo que estuvo a punto de matar a todo habitante del planeta Cybertron, o del universo mismo.

-Sabía que al final te sacrificarías, era lo lógico, siempre te expusiste al peligro y siempre veías lo bueno de las personas, pero, ¿qué viste de bueno en Megatron?, el no valía la pena tu sacrificio – cierra su puño derecho y lo acerca a su pecho – Nadie merecía tu sacrificio, ¿y qué hacen los demás? Actúan como si todo estará bien… Optimus… los demás… - mira atentamente la esfera de manera furiosa - Ahora Starscream estará a cargo por qué no queda nadie que se oponga.. ¡Tsk! "Elegido", Optimus se niega a matar a Megatron, ¡A MEGATRON! – Grita sin dejar de ver la esfera, al verlo brillar un poco, se calma y recupera lentamente su postura – Es gracioso, tú tampoco dejarías que lo matemos, y al final te hubiera escuchado, como siempre lo hago… hacía pero de una manera para que nunca te des cuenta. Pero, si tú aún estuvieras aquí… yo… -Se sienta en el suelo y mira hacia abajo - Iré a la tierra, quiero alejarme de todo esto por un tiempo, además tengo asuntos pendientes ahí. ¡Pft!, quien diría, yo, despidiéndome de una esfera sabiendo bien que las probabilidades que en serio me escuches son minúsculas.

No deja de mirar al suelo, pero se sentía más aliviado, tenía que sacarlo de su sistema, tenía que decírselo a alguien, pero ese alguien ya no está, de repente, un estruendo se escucha a cierta distancia, era una pila pequeña de chatarra cayéndose ya que lo había pisado alguien sin que se haya dado cuenta.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Se levantó y miró hacia donde se originó el ruido.

-Long Haul, siempre tan cuidadoso – responde Bonecrusher saliendo de su escondite junto con los demás- él los miraba furioso pero no estaba solo con ellos, si no consigo mismo al no notar que habían llegado al lugar.

-Prowl, -continúa Bonecrusher- No nos dijiste nada y partiste minutos antes de que la nave esté lista para despegar, Optimus preguntó por ti y bueno, como que nos ofrecimos a buscarte y algo nos dijo que capaz estés aquí.

Los constructicons se acercan hacia donde estaba Prowl, éste se encontraba aliviado ya que se notaba que recién había llegado y no escucharon la "conversación" que tuvo. Los demás se detuvieron a cierta distancia y uno de ellos se acercó más a Prowl sosteniendo algo que él conocía muy bien

-Eso es…

-Sí, es de ese bot amarillo… digo… –se interrumpe Scavenger- Yo me encontré en la tierra con él hace algunos años cuando todo estaba perdido y lo único que hacía era esconderme de los humanos, me pidió que trabajemos juntos, que veamos más allá de los bandos para poder salir de ese planeta. En su momento no lo percibí pero creo entender el porqué él es tan importante para ti. – extiende su mano y le pasa el objeto a Prowl, este lo recibe con ambas manos.

-Es el bastón que solía usarlo, ¿pero cómo…?

-En el campamento antes que todo esto empezara, lo encontré y algo me decía que tenía que guardarlo, compartimos pensamientos, ¿recuerdas?

-Gracias Scavenger… todos – mira a los demás estando detrás y cerca del uno del otro, los demás asienten con la cabeza y se podía notar una sonrisa debajo de los faceplates, al menos de los que los tenían.

Prowl agarra el bastón y lo clava fuertemente cerca de la esfera brillante, haciendo que se quede firme, le da la espalda y camina frente a los demás y estos lo siguen instintivamente

-Es hora de ir a la tierra, y les prometo… todos tendremos nuestra venganza – un brillo rojo se notó por un segundo en los ópticos de Prowl. – descansa en paz…

… _Bumblebee._

 **FIN**


End file.
